Sur le bitume
by lillyyy19
Summary: Tout allait bien entre Callie et Arizona... Tout. Malheureusement, la vie n'est pas toute rose... Mais surtout, la perspective est différente, sur le bitume.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, non je ne suis pas devenu amnésique!

Si je vous ai délaissée, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai dû gérer des évènements pas simples du tout... Je poste donc cette fic qui me libérera un peu, je l'espère. Je vais poursuivre l'amnésique bien entendu! Tenez-vous bien!  
Bises à tous.

* * *

**Prologue**

Arizona Robbins regarda encore une fois le cadran de sa montre en se dandinant un peu sur son siège. Elle fit bouger son pied de façon automatique, plia les sourcils, laissant apparaitre son inquiétude et regarda les gens accrochés au comptoir du bar. Elle coula un regard discret à la serveuse puis reporta son attention sur sa montre.

Callie était en retard.

Calliope Torres était la femme la plus merveilleuse qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée, celle qu'elle aimait. Mais elle était aussi cette femme qui n'arrivait jamais à l'heure. Arizona se demandait même si Callie n'était pas née avec quelques jours de retards, pour avoir ce don pour l'im-ponctualité. Le problème étant qu'un avion devait décoller dans quatre heures pour les amener à Miami pour leur seule semaine de vacances de l'année.

D'un geste précipité, Arizona prit quelques pièces dans la poche de son manteau, vérifia le prix de son café et déposa l'argent dans la petite coupelle devant elle. Elle quitta le petit café où elle s'était réfugiée pour échapper au froid en faisant un sourire timide à la serveuse.

Elle prit son téléphone et appela sa femme.

-Hey Callie… quelle surprise de voir que tu es en retard… bon, comme je suis une gentille fille, je vais te rejoindre à l'hôpital pour qu'on ne prenne pas trop de retard… Mais… si tu vois une blonde sexy sur le bord de la route, et que c'est moi, arrête-toi ! Je t'embrasse.

Elle coupa la communication et glissa son téléphone portable dans la poche arrière de son jean. Avant de s'avancer, elle resserra les pans de son manteau autour de sa taille.

Seattle s'était recouvert d'une fine couche de neige et de givre faisant briller des petites étoiles sur le sol.

Au début, Arizona ne compris pas tout de suite les cris qui furent poussé autour d'elle. Le choc lui atteignit d'abord les genoux, puis, elle sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer contre sa hanche droite qui lui fit un mal de chien. Sa tête fut projetée contre le capot de la voiture sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de se protéger à l'aide de ses bras et elle se sentit décoller. Ses jambes rencontrèrent le haut du pare-brise et elle ne ressentit que les chocs, les uns après les autres. La douleur la coupa du monde.

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 1 : Changement de perspective

Alors, je pense que je retaperai ce chapitre, mais devant l'insistance de certains, je poste. ^^

Milles excuses pour la longue pause.

Bises!

* * *

Chapitre 1

« _Dans la vie, il arrive qu'on doive changer nos perspectives, généralement, on a le temps pour aviser. Mais, il arrive des jours où les perspectives s'imposent à nous, et là… tout devient différent… sans qu'on l'ait voulu »_

Calliope avala une première gorgée de son café et s'installa dans un fauteuil de la salle d'attente. Ses jambes lui faisaient atrocement mal et la douleur remontait jusque dans sa nuque. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Arizona avait eu son accident et la vie avait pris un goût écoeurant. Tous les jours, Callie prenait son service telle une automate. Elle répétait les actions sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait ou faisait. A la fin de sa journée, elle partait pour le NorthWest Hospital et elle s'installait près de sa femme, qui elle, restait silencieuse. Les examens médicaux allaient en s'améliorant alors que le moral de la pédiatre décroissait un peu plus chaque jour. Callie mettait tout en œuvre pour la guérison d'Arizona mais celle-ci passait par toutes sortes d'émotions qui étaient impossibles à canaliser. Il fallait juste laisser les choses aller et peut-être qu'avec le temps, la douleur s'apaiserait.

Callie prit son courage à deux mains et se leva pour rejoindre la chambre d'Arizona. La porte était entrouverte et elle put entendre des éclats de voix s'échapper de la pièce.

-Madame Robbins ! Je vous préviens, si vous ne vous forcez pas à manger, nous devrons vous mettre une autre sonde, et vous serez encore sanglée. Je…

L'aide-soignante fut coupée par un bruit de liquide rencontrant une surface dure.

-Très bien… cette fois ça suffit !

L'aide soignante sortit d'un pas rapide et se retrouva face à Callie. La pauvre femme était recouverte de soupe verdâtre sur le buste et le visage.

-Oh ! Madame Torres, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Euh… ça… ça va. Elle est dans un mauvais jour ? demanda Callie en pointant la chambre du doigt.

-Eh bien, on va dire que ce matin, ça allait plutôt bien, elle avait le moral, son psy est passé la voir et elle a mangé à midi. Mais à partir de 15 heures, elle a été exécrable. Et maintenant… j'ai de la soupe sur ma blouse alors… je vais aller me changer, je reviendrais après.

-Mary, appela Callie alors que la femme s'éloignait dans le couloir. Apportez moi un autre bol de soupe, je vais la faire manger.

En entrant dans la pièce, elle sentit immédiatement une atmosphère froide et tendue. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et l'ortho ne parvenait pas à y voir grand-chose. Elle attendit que ses yeux s'habituent au noir et avança vers le lit. Elle posa une main sur le crâne d'Arizona et se baissa à la rencontre de ses lèvres.

Elle décida de prendre avec humour ce qui venait de se passer.

-Alors comme ça, on balance sa soupe au visage de Mary ? Je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas à ton goût mais ce n'est pas vraiment une raison valable.

Silence.

-Bon… Si on allumait un peu la lumière, poursuivit Callie sans se laisser démonter.

Arizona avait les cheveux emmêlés et sentait la transpiration et le chaud. Callie remarqua ainsi qu'elle n'avait pas eu de douche de la journée. Là aussi, la blonde avait du faire des siennes. Callie avait l'intime conviction que cet hôpital n'avait pas assez entourée sa femme lors de son réveil…

_Arizona ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Ses paupières étaient de plombs et elle avait du mal à saliver. Elle porta un bras vers son nez pour retirer les tuyaux qui y entrait. Des flashs revenaient dans son cerveau lui provoquant des maux de tête importants. Une voiture l'avait percutée. Elle regarda son corps. L'un de ses bras était emprisonné dans un plâtre épais qui lui recouvrait l'épaule. Elle regarda ses constantes sur la machine et pu constater que toutes étaient normales voire bonnes. Elle retira le drap de ses jambes et s'aperçu qu'un plâtre lui entourait celle de droite. _

_Une cruche d'eau reposait sur une table à quelques mètres. Elle tourna son buste pour descendre du lit, malgré sa jambe plâtrée. Sans vraiment comprendre, son corps bascula dans le vide et elle se retrouva sur le sol. Le choc fut tellement violent qu'elle crut s'évanouir. Un long cri s'échappa de sa gorge et elle se maintint à demi-assise à côté du lit. Elle regarda ses jambes et essaya de bouger celle qui était libre. Rien. Elle essaya encore de toutes ses forces, mais rien ne se passait, plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus elle paniquait. L'idée s'insinuait lentement dans son cerveau et elle agrippa son genou pour le soulever. Elle ne criait plus de rage mais de désespoir. Elle appuya son dos contre la table de chevet et attrapa les fils des machines pour essayer de se relever. Les engins s'écroulèrent en émettant leur dernier bip. _

_Dans le couloir, Dereck Sheperd discutait avec le neurologue du NorthWest Hospital. Arizona avait eu un accident de voiture 10 heures plus tôt, et l'opération avait durée 8 heures. Callie s'était assise suite au pronostique. Elle était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, de l'accident, de la fragilité de sa femme. Un cri attira leur attention mais ils ne reconnurent pas la voix d'Arizona, mais en voyant les internes se précipiter dans la chambre où Arizona avait été placée, Dereck eut un sursaut et courut dans la chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, et vit que Callie ne bronchait pas. Elle ne parvenait pas à se lever, et paraissait tétaniser sur sa chaise. Elle avait entendu le cri d'Arizona mais il l'avait… paralysé. _

_Sheperd poussa le médecin de la blonde, et l'équipe qui s'était réunie pour la remettre sur le lit. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et retint ses larmes en voyant toute l'incompréhension du monde dans ses yeux. Discrètement, les internes et infirmiers s'en allèrent. Dereck aperçut Callie sur le pas de la porte. Elle s'accrochait au chambranle, sans doute pour ne pas tomber sous l'émotion._

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe avec mes jambes ! Dereck ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait !? demanda Arizona en tremblant de colère et de peur. _

_- Arizona, calme-toi sinon tu vas empêcher la guérison de ton épaule. Tu as eu un accident de voiture._

_-Je sais, je me rappelle et…_

_Elle marqua un temps. Elle n'était pas bête, de plus, elle était médecin. Elle comprit vite ce qui allait ëtre sa vie._

_-oh non… _

_Dereck jeta un regard contraint vers Callie. Il hocha la tête positivement._

_-Je suis désolé._

Les semaines passaient et bientôt, il fut temps pour Arizona de rentrer « à la maison ». Callie arriva à l'heure et habillée joliment. Elle pénétra dans la chambre d'Ari avec un grand sourire. La blonde l'attendait, tassée sur son siège, elle se cachait le visage. Immédiatement, l'ortho lacha son sac et se précipita aux côtés de sa femme.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Arizona mit un moment avant de pouvoir parler, ses larmes et ses sanglots l'en empêchaient.

-C'est… le fauteuil.

Callie prit le visage de sa femme entre ses doigts et lui fit lever délicatement.

-Arizona… on va s'en sortir ! Tu comprends ça ? On va y arriver. Maintenant, il faut te ressaisir et te battre ! Tu es forte et tu vas surmonter tout ça ! On va surmonter tout ça ! Je serais là, à chaque instant ! Je suis près de toi… je ne te lâche pas ! On va…

Callie s'abaissa à la hauteur de la blonde.

-Ecoute, c'est une montagne que tu vas devoir comprendre, c'est effrayant mais… tu es obligée de franchir cette montagne ! Le mieux c'est qu'on va en faire des petites collines ! La première colline, c'est de sortir de cet hôpital ! D'accord ? Ensuite, on rentre à la maison, on retrouve nos amis qui…

-Quoi ? Non ! Je ne veux voir personne, je… je ne suis pas prête ! Je ne…

-Ari ! Hey !

Callie lui offrit un sourire plein de franchise.

-Ari, ils sont là pour te voir !

-Justement ! Je ne veux pas être la bête de foire ! Je t'assure ! L'être dans cet hôpital m'a suffit !

Finalement, Callie parvint à faire entendre raison à sa femme et elles arrivèrent rapidement dans leur maison.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, un flot de regards se posèrent sur elles et plus particulièrement sur Arizona. Elle s'attarda sur les yeux de plusieurs de ses amis, et vit que quelque chose avait changé… La façon dont on la dévisageait, et surtout, la perspective d'Arizona avait changé. Elle plaça ses mains sur les côtés de ses roues et perça la troupe d'amis qui s'amassait devant elle et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte et ferma à clef.

« _Lorsque la réalité s'impose, elle laisse peu de place à l'imaginaire, et c'est à ce moment, que la guérison doit se faire. »_

* * *

Review?


End file.
